The present invention relates to display devices and, more particularly, to a novel method for fabricating electroscopic display devices and to transmissive electroscopic display devices fabricated thereby.
It is highly desirable to provide flat panel matrix displays. Such displays often employ a matrix array of light valve elements. Heretofore, various liquid crystal effects have been suggested and utilized for these light valves, albeit with certain tradeoffs having to be made, whereby high brightness, high contrast, fast response and matrix addressability are not often all achieved in a single display. Recently, a reflective electroscopic display has been described by T. S. te Velde at the 1980 Society for Information Display Symposium. This form of display (described in some detail hereinbelow) is known only in a reflective display form. Techniques for fabricating the micro-mechanical plates required by such a display in simple fashion and with high yield, are presently not available. It is not only highly desirable to provide transmissive electroscopic display devices, but to also provide a method for fabricating the micro-mechanical microscopic plates in simple and high-yield fashion.